


[Podfic] We Rise Above It

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [37]
Category: The Place Beyond the Pines (2012)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment AJ sat down, he knew Jason would be good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Rise Above It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Rise Above It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787548) by [Ebyru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebyru/pseuds/Ebyru). 



> I blame Ebyru for dragging me kicking and screaming into new fandoms! <3 <3 :D
> 
> Ever want to send your favorite podficcers a postcard to let them know how much you appreciate them?? [Well NOW YOU CAN!](http://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/10645.html) Welovepodfic is doing a feedback challenge from April 1st to the 15th. Go give your favorite podficcers some love! <3 Lots of them would love to get a postcard with love from you the listener (myself included!)

We Rise Above It

By: ebyru

 

9:14

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bPlace%20Among%20The%20Pines%5d%20We%20Rise%20Above%20It.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
